Not Evil Just Un-Loved
by Wrecked-Progress
Summary: Lucy leaves the guild to train in the Spirit World and comes back 9 months later only to find Magnolia and all it's people gone and in Edolas. Thinking her Nakama are dead she moves to a town and is discovered by a leader of a dark guild. She joins and quickly grows to love her new comrades. But what happens when Fairy Tail returns? Rated T Rating may change.
1. Not Goodbye

**Hey I'm started another story and it's probably a bad idea because I already have two on going stories but I decided to write this one anyway. This story takes place after the Tower of Heaven Arc. **

**I am changing some stuff, Like: Laxus and The Thunder Legion didn't try and take over the guild. And I switched the Nirvana and The Edolas Arcs, So let's pretend that Fairy Tail went to Edolas before they battled the Oracion Seis. AND Lucy had Capricorn's Key the whole time. One last thing Laxus isn't AS big of a jerk. He is still kind of a jerk but not as.**

* * *

Lucy walked up the stairs of the guild and stopped in front of the master's door. She took a deep breath and counted to ten, then she knocked.

"Come in,"

She slide her hand over the handle and took one last deep breath then opened the door.

"Ah, Lucy what can I do for you," Master said behide his mountain of paperwork.

"Master," I couldn't hold back a tear as it slide down my face, Master saw this and put on a worried expression. "I would like to leave the guild," She croaked.

Master stood up from his desk and took both my hands. "Why do you wish to leave," he asked as his eyes started to water as well.

"I want to go train in the Spirit World and I don't know how long I'll be gone because a day in the Spirit World is three months here,"

"Why do what to train in the Spirit World we could always find someone to train you in the guild," He said smiling warmly.

"I know Master, I want to train with my Spirits. I promise I'll be back. I just need you to remove my guild mark, I want the missing mark to be my motivation to get back here and get a new one," Lucy said wiping away her tears and smiling. Master wiped away his own tears and hugged the young girl tight.

"Thank you Child for being the light of the guild for as long as you have. We will see you soon," He said placing a hand over her hand and her skin where her guild mark was tingled and then there was a pink flash and the guild mark was gone. She choked back a sob and bowed to the Master before leaving.

The Master stood there for awhile before breaking down in tears at the lose of one of his most precious children.

He sobered and slowly made his way out of the guild to break the news. With tears still running down his face he jumped up on the second floor railing.

Natsu and his team were out on a mission. The Master found each one of the dragon slayers and saw that they had heard the conversation. Laxus was looking down in grieve and was sending off a grim vibe. Wendy was on the ground crying. Gajeel was spacing out with a single tear running down his face. The Master was shocked at the Iron Slayer's action but then remembered how close the two really were. They had a brother/sister relationship.

Levy was asking Gajeel what was wrong and he didn't answer. Cana and Juvia were asking Wendy but she was crying to hard to answer. Laxus was receiving worried looks from his team. The dragon slayers had the attention of the whole guild. All at once the Dragon Slayers looked up at the master. Then the rest of the guild followed.

"Listen up my Brats," He said with very little enthusiasm. But the whole guild was already focused on the Master's dried tears and puffy eyes.

"We have lost a guild member this morning," Everyone gasped and Wendy cried harder.

"But she will return, she promised me...that she would be," He choked back more sobs.

"Master, who left?" Asked Mira.

"We lost our beloved Lucy Heartfillia," He said.

The whole guild gasped and cried. Levy was holding on to Gajeel and buried her head in his chest. The Thunder Legion had grown closer to Lucy over the time they have be in the guild.

The whole guild was quiet besides the sound of crying and occasional mumbled of the word 'why?"

And just when they thought it couldn't get any worse Team Natsu kicked the doors open, "WE'RE BAC-, wait why is everybody crying. Did you miss us that much," Natsu said.

"Idiot," mumbled Gray. "They're obviously upset about something," He said smacking the back of Natsu's head.

Erza sent them a death glare. Erza then looked up at the Master, "What has happened?" She asked.

Then Master began to explain the events that happened earlier that day.

* * *

Lucy walked back home the tears stopped awhile ago.

She sighed as she picked her house key out of her bundle of keys and unlocked the door.

She packed a small back and put her letters to her mom, her journal and her photo album.

She left a letter for every one and then left her, now finished, novel on the desk for Levy to read. The blond mage went to her closet and got the outfit that Virgo left for her and put it on. Since it was from the Spirit World she knew she could wear it in the new realm.

She left her clothes here, knowing that she wouldn't be able to wear them in the Spirit World anyway. Lucy then grabbed her keys put them on her belt and summoned Leo the Lion, Loke. He appeared with a bright light and smiled sadly.

"You ready Princess?" Was all he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, but when I get back I'll be stronger then ever and I'll be able to protect the ones I love," She said with a confident smile.

"Take me hand," He said smiling brightly. She took his hand.

Just then the door to her apartment flew off the hinges revealing her team. They all had tears in there eyes. But Loke and Lucy were already shimmering away.

"Luce," whispered Natsu.

They all shared a long look before Lucy was pulled into the spirit world.

* * *

Team Natsu stood in the doorway. Speechless. No one moved.

"Lucy," whispered Gray before he fell to his knees. Erza had tear running down her face. Natsu was still in a state of shock.

"Why? Why did she leave us." He said as he walked to the bed and slowly laid down. He felt something under him and found a pile of notes and a collection of paper. "Guys look she left us and the guild letters," Natsu said picking them up.

**AT THE GUILD**

The guild doors opened and everyone turned hoping to see Lucy only to see her team, with tear-stained faces.

"Guys, She left us letters," Mumbled Gray.

Everyone gathered around and waited to hear the letters.

"OK the first one is to Natsu," Erza said. She began to read the letter aloud.

_"Dear Natsu,_

_I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. But it's not goodbye. I'll be back and stronger than ever. You are my best friend an the person who brought me to Fairy Tail. You invited me on to your team. How can I leave you behide?_

_And Natsu, why don't you try sneaking in to Lissanna's bed from now on. I'm sure she won't mind. I'll be back before you know it."_

Lissanna blushed and shifted uncomfortably. Natsu had tears in his eyes. Erza began the next letter.

_Dear Erza, _

_I love you, you are my sister, my best (girl) friend, the person I look up to the most in the world. You are my Nakama. Wait for me please I'll be back soon. And remember Jellal loves you and you love him. Why don't you just jump his bones already?_

_We'll meet again. _

Erza had tears running down her face as she read the letter, and she was blushing the shade of her hair. She started the next letter.

_Dear Gray,_

_Your my big brother, The one who protected me from everything (with the help of Natsu). And I know everyone complains about your striping habit but to be honest it's apart of YOU and we love YOU. Remember Juvia is always there if you need anything. AND I MEAN ANYTHING. Jeez Gray can't you see that girl loves you! _

Everyone chuckled and Gray had a sad a smile on his face. His eyes were watering slightly.

_Dear THE THUNDER LEGION,_

_Laxus, I know how much you want to be guild master, But dude calm yourself down. You'll get the guild sooner or later. But you better not try and take over the guild while I'm gone. I know you try to seem cold and menacing in front of people but I know your just a big softy. _

_Freed, take Evergreen to my old house. We have a library there with wall to wall books. They are all yours. _

_Evergreen, go with Freed and In the very back of the house there is a dressing room. It has racks and racks of clothes. You can have them all. _

_Bixlow, I know your not a pervert, you just try to push people away. I also have present for you. Go into the forest east of Magnolia and walk around till you find a small cottage. IN the cottage I have magically trap two lost souls. I know they are really rare so I give them to you. _

Laxus laughed chuckled and scowled at the same time at his letter. Freed had a bright look on his face at the mention of the Library but his expression turned sad as he thought about the circumstances. Evergreen was crying into her hands. Bixlow was already out of the guild to go and collect the souls but he had tears running down his face. He knew how hard it was to trap souls and he was grateful that the blonde mage had done that for him.

"And finally a letter to the whole guild." Said Erza.

_"Dear Fairy Tail,_

_You guess have made my world a wonderful place and I love every single on of you Every single person in the guild had had a hard life before joining Fairy Tail but I know that Fairy Tail made everyone's lifes' better. I will return I promise and when I do I promise I'll be as strong as Natsu himself (I maybe be able to take on Laxus as well). This is not Goodbye. I love you and I will see you all soon. _

_Forever and Always,_

_Lucy Heartfillia. _


	2. Coming Home

Not Evil Just Un-Loved Chapter 2

YOOOOOOOOO! I'm surprised. Nobody caught my mistake in the first chapter. The story takes place after the Tower of Heaven Arc but I said Wendy was crying... But Wendy wasn't there yet. SO lets pretend that Wendy was in the guild the whooooolllleeee time, OK? OK.

Oh, and sorry I was late with this Chapter I just was really busy...and lazy. Sorry! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

* * *

Lucy stood before the Celestial Spirit King.

**"Hello Lucy Heartfillia, Leo the Lion said that you have requested a meeting with me," **The Spirit King's voice boomed over the throne room.

"Yes, I did," Lucy said confidently. She contemplated calling him Tashe-face but then decided against it.

**"What have you requested this meeting for? How may I be of help?" **

"Well, you see I was hoping you would allow me to stay in the Spirit World and train. I wanted to train here because then I can work with all my spirits and I think because of the heavier atmosphere I can grow stronger, faster," Lucy said smiling brightly up at the Spirit King.

**"If that is the case, I shall train you myself! But, just because your one of the only Celestial Spirit mages that actually care for the spirits. You are familiar with Dragon Slaying Magic, yes?"**

"Yea, I know four dragon slayers," Lucy answered confused at the question.

**"Good, because I will teach you that magic," **The Spirit King dropped his staff and Lucy jumped back as smoke billowed out of the top, engulfing the Spirit King completely. A blinding light shone through the throne room. Then Lucy covered her ears as a roar ripped threw the smoke. When the loud pulsing sound stopped Lucy stood up and looked at the Spirit King with wide eyes.

Standing in front of Lucy was a dragon. It had silver and purple scales running across the length of it's body, and it looked like there was stars slowly swirling around his body. The dragon's eyes were a warm gold. The dragon stepped forward and shook the whole palace under it's weight. When he moved his scales shimmered and ivory-green color.

**"This is my true form," **Bellowed the dragon.

"Y-you're really a dragon!" Shouted Lucy completely shocked.

**"Yes, now we shall train!" **

* * *

**IN EARTHLAND ONE MONTH HAS PASTED SINCE LUCY LEFT.**

"All right Brats! Time for the Fantasia Parade!" Yelled Master.

* * *

**SPIRIT WORLD. IT HAS BEEN 2 DAYS (SPIRIT WORLD TIME)**

Lucy was sprawled out on her back, panting hard. She smiled up at the stars above her as she laid on the ground in the training grounds behide the palace.

The Spirit king, still in dragon form, was talking about how she must control her new found powers. Lucy was surprised that it only took her 2 days to learn the Celestial Dragon Slayer roar, slash, fist, scales and a spell called Star Strike. Star Strike was spell that could summon Celestial light and whoever comes in contact with the light will get burned, like they would fire.

But of course she hasn't mastered the spells. She was just able to produce them.

**"Lucy, I am surprised at the progress you have made, But you will have to return to EarthLand tomorrow. Even if you are wearing the clothing of this world you still cant survive here for very long. And I hate to say but I've broken many rules for you. And I just might be in trouble with the council," **The King Said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry you had to break rules for me! Gomenasi Gomenasi! Lucy said as she quickly jumped to her feet and bowed.

The Spirit King laughed and it echoed through the courtyard. **"No need to apologize. I have enjoyed training you. I have stuck to tradition for millions of years, and I think it is OK to stray every once and awhile," **He said with a smile on his face. Who knew dragons could smile!

"Thank you so much," Lucy said.

"~PRIIINNNCESSS~" Lucy heard. She turned around to see her Lion spirit coming towards her.

"Hey!"

"I'm going to help you master your new powers!" He said as he grabbed both my hands.

"OK I would love that!" Lucy said pulling away and preparing a battle stance.

"Hit me with your best shot," He said.

The air around Lucy stilled, she took in a deep breath and pulled at the magic inside her. Then she mixed it with the air she blew out of her mouth.

"CELESTIAL'S DRAGON ROARRR!" Her roar came out in a water form, with sparks of lightning and beads of light swirling inside of it. **( A/N: Much like her whip, Fleuve d'étoiles, River of Stars).**

The attack hit Loke dead-on, He flew backwards and hitting the castle that was standing tall behide him.

"LOKE!" Lucy screamed as she ran to see if he was ok.

* * *

**BACK IN EARTHLAND **

**(A/N I'm sorry if this part seems more like a summary but I was way to lazy to re-watch the episode and type their conversation. But you've all seen the episode and knows how it happens so anyway). **

Wendy stood before Mystogan. The rain pouring heavy around them. Mystogan, then begins telling Wendy to leave Magnolia and save herself. But not before telling her that it was really him that took care of her when she was lost and alone.

Their reunion is short-lived as he concedes that he has failed to stop the Anima hovering above Magnolia, and warns her of the city's imminent destruction. Against his wishes, Wendy refuses to escape the city in favor of warning her guild. Wendy runs to the guild but before she enters, the guild begins to glow and is sweeped away into the Anima portal above them.

* * *

**SPIRIT WORLD! 3 days have passed (spirit time) **

"Thank you so much for helping me!" Lucy said excitedly to the King.

**"Yes, it was fun," **He said.

"Good-bye hope to see you again soon, Tashe-face!" Lucy then grabbed Loke's hand and they both started shimmering away.

**"Goodbye, And don't worry you'll be back soon enough," **He said before they fully shimmer away.

Loke brought them to the guild. So she could surprise everyone. She had missed them so much and it hurt her heart that they must have missed her more than she missed them. Because you know the time difference. Lucy had been gone for nine mouths in the human world.

When she felt solid ground on her feet Lucy opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm HOM-" She stopped when saw the scene before her. The ground was completely gray and the sky black. Small bubbles were erupting out of the ground.

"Loke, I thought you were going to bring me to the guild," She said turning to him.

His eyes were wide and his mouth agape.

"Lucy...this is the guild," Was all he said.


	3. Oracion Seis?

Not Evil Just Un-Loved Chapter 3!

YAAAAAYY! OHHHH and to the people who think I didn't put enough detail in the training, I did that on purpose because during the duration of the story I want to do flashbacks and shit like that...

* * *

**Previously on Not Evil Just Un-Loved...**

**Loke brought them to the guild. So she could surprise everyone. She had missed them so much and it hurt her heart that they must have missed her more than she missed them. Because you know the time difference. Lucy had been gone for nine mouths in the human world.**

**When she felt solid ground on her feet Lucy opened her eyes and smiled.**

**"I'm HOM-" She stopped when saw the scene before her. The ground was completely gray and the sky black. Small bubbles were erupting out of the ground.**

**"Loke, I thought you were going to bring me to the guild," She said turning to him.**

**His eyes were wide and his mouth agape.**

**"Lucy...this is the guild," Was all he said.**

* * *

"W-what do you mean?" Lucy said. "Loke you must be joking right?"

He stayed silent still staring at the sight before him

"Loke!" Lucy's eyes began to pool with tears.

"Lucy...I'm so sorry"

"NO NO NO! You're lying! This, this can't be the guild... where is everyone?!" Lucy said yanking her hand out of Loke's and turning around in circles searching for just a glimmer of life.

"Lucy...I think they were...all killed. I sense a strange magic here. I think it was some kind of portal that sucks up magical energy. And Magnolia has a very high concentration of magic" Loke said bending down and feeling the ground. His eyes watered also.

"T-they where k-killed-d? No, No. This is Fairy Tail for crying out loud! Fairy Tail members just don't die! Loke! I can't loose them! Cana, Mira, Gray , Erza, Happy! And.. oh, no... where's Natsu! Natsu fine right? He always is..."She had tears streaming down her face. She yelled at the sky.

"Please! Don't thank them from me! I can't loose! I can't loose my family again... please" She started out yelling but slowly stumpled to her knees. She begged the sky to bring her family back.

"Princess... They're gone.. I'm sorry. But you must leave this place. What happens if that thing comes back?" Loke said walking to his Princess and grabbing her shoulders.

"NO! If they are dead I might as well die! I love them! They're my family! I will dire before I leave them! I won't g-"

"LUCY! YOU MUST LEAVE! They're gone you can't do anything for them! And what do you think will happen to your spirits! We love you! We can't leave YOU! NOW Please PRINCESS!" Loke yelled/sobbed.

Lucy stared wide eyes at her lion spirit. "Loke...Force Gate Closure," She whispered.

His eyes widened and a new set of tears rained from his face. "Lucy.." Then he was gone.

Lucy sat there staring at the ground thinking about how she would live. Her town, her house, her guild, friends, and her family, was all gone.

Something broke. She suddenly didn't feel sad, or helpless. She was enraged that someone would take her family away from her. She stood up and screamed a roar at the sky.

She screamed again and her body was surrounded by a golden circle. Her eyes turning a brilliant gold color. She screamed again and again. Giving off as much magically power as she can. She shot it towards the sky.

"GIVE ME MY FAMILY BACK!" She screeched. Golden swirls steamed off her body and her second origin burst open. Her magic flooded the dark grounds and lite up the night sky. She let lose another roar. Then a green glob wrapped around her and squeezed her just enough to knock her out. The green glob retracted and returned to the mage responsible.

A man with neat silver hair that reaches his shoulders, dark eyes and dark skin. And unique markings on his face that take the shape of straight black lines, stood there. Sweat dripping down his face and his chest heaving.

"W-what was that power.. it was remarkable," He whispered to himself. "Who is this girl...?" He looked at the blonde, unconscious on the ground beside him. Then the man gentle picked up the girl and disappeared in a swirl of magic.

* * *

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER...**

Lucy awoke to the sound of hissing. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a flash of purple above her. "Kya~~~~!" She screamed and fell of the bed.

"Oww," She muttered. "Where am I?"

"The Oracion Seis's Infirmary," A deep voice answered. She yelped and jumped to her feet. In the corner of the room was a tan, attractive, man. Wearing a long white coat and maroon pants. His deep scarlet hair spiked in different directions. His arms were crossed over his muscular chest and a small smirk on his face.

Lucy saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned to be welcomed by a huge purple snake. She flinched but held back a scream. It came closer and stopped when it was inches away from her face.

"Umm.. Hi," She whispered. The snake's eyes lite up with understanding and lightly nudged Lucy neck. She laughed and hesitantly turned again to the man in the corner.

'Talk about, tall, dark and handsome,' She thought. Suddenly the man laughed and got up.

"Well you look fine yourself,' He chuckled and held his hand out. The snake quickly moved and laid it's head in his hand.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Cocking her head. The man shook his head and said," Nothing, but anyway follow me." He turned and left the small infirmary. "Umm, ok..." Not knowing where she was she laid a hand on her keys and slowly followed the man.

They ended up in a wide room with banners and signs with a guild marks on them. Lucy assumed she was in a guild but could quite figure out which one.

"AHH your awake.. Good." A older man said. He was sitting in a throne-like-chair.

"You must be confused, I'm sorry for that but I would like to ask you a few questions is that alright?' He asked.

Lucy nodded her head and moved closer to the man.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy...Heartfillia,"

"Magic?"

"Umm. I'm a celestial wizard," A white haired girl suddenly seemed alot more interested than she was before. "And I'm the Celestial Dragon Slayer,"

"Ohhh, very nice. We actually have a fellow dragon slayer with us." He gestured to the Scarlet-haired mage from before. " He is the Poison Dragon Slayer,"

"OK, I have one more question for you... Lucy,"

"Umm OK what is it?" She asked.

"Would you like to join our guild?"


	4. Author Note

Hey guys.

Just so you know, all of my stories will be on temporary hiatusor tey will be discontinued or deleted.

I need to focus on school, cause honestly I'm failing...

BUT I love you guys and I'll try to bring my grades up and get back to you as fast as I can!

-Wrecked Progress


	5. Getting to Know the Guild

**HEY BITCHES IM BACCCKKK!**

**Sorry about the long wait. But I'm no longer failing school! I'm so happy. I decided that I will update when ever I have the free time. Which isn't going to be alot. But I promise to get the next chapters to you guys soon. **

**I Love you guys so much!**

* * *

"Would you like to join our guild?" Brain asked.

"Wait. You want me in your guild?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, You are a Dragon Slayer, and a Celestial Wizard. Those are two types of powerful magics. Also, when I found you in the empty parts of Magnolia you let out such great magical power that even I had trouble getting to you," He stated.

Lucy blushed, "Yes, thank you for your complements, but I can not completely control my Dragon Slaying magic. You see, I left for the celestial spirit world nine mouths ago; but to me it was only three days and in that time The Celestial Spirit king trained me. I can only produce the spells," She said quietly, but in the all-too silent guild everyone heard it.

"That is not a problem, My new child. Cobra here," He gestured to the Slayer, "Can help you."

Lucy frantically waved her hands in front of her face," No, No, No, I couldn't ask that of you! I'm sure Cobra wouldn't want to anyway."

Cobra walked up and lightly ruffled her hair, "Common Kid, I'm bored anyway. Brain's probably going to make me stay back to watch you anyway while everyone else looks for Nirvana."

"Nirvana?" Lucy questioned.

"It's a form of powerful magic," A white haired girl intercepted. "Hello, I'm Angel, I'm also a Celestial Spirit Mage," She said gracefully.

"Well, I guess we should introduce everyone," he guild Master said, "I'm Brain if you haven't figured that out already."

A plump guy came forward and bowed in front of Lucy," I'm Hoteye and You look as lovely as a thousand diamonds," He said with a glint in his eye. But something told Lucy that he was more interested in the diamond part of his statement than the complement.

Another man flashed in front of Lucy, his speed so fast she didn't even she him. "I'm Racer," He said, but before the words even left his mouth he was already gone.

"Oh, and the sleeping one on the rug is Midnight," Cobra said.

"Oh ok, its nice to meet you all!" Lucy exclaimed. "But can I ask you the Name of the guild?"

"Oracion Seis," Brain answered.

"Seis, that means six. But with me in the guild it would be seven members," Lucy thought aloud.

"Yes, but do not worry about that my dear. I will simply not be parted in the equation. I am the guild master, so I should not have counted anyway," Brain stated.

Lucy nodded. The Angel came up to the blonde with a stamp in her hand.

"Where would you like your guild mark and color?" She asked.

Lucy thought for a moment. She could always get it on her hand again. But that was Fairy Tail's spot. Even though they were gone Lucy would get them back. No matter what, she just had to get stronger.

_ 'It's a form of powerful magic,' _That's it! The Oracion Seis was looking for Nirvana! It was a powerful magic.

Lucy looked straight into Angel's eyes, then she smiled. " Stomach, Black." She said as she pulled her shirt up and pointed to the spot right of her belly button.

Angel pressed the stamp and in seconds the insignia appeared.

"Thank you," She said.

"Lucy, We do have a few rules that you mustn't question. One is that you must have a code name. Like everyone here has a code name. But you don't have to worry about that one, the rest of the guild will decide it for you. Two, you must change your appearance. There are people who want Nirvana and we can't let them know who you really are or you will be in danger. Three, Never show your guild mark when you are in public places. Again for the same reason, people know our guild is looking for Nirvana. We don't need you getting hurt before you're any help towards the cause, " Brain explained.

"Ok...What will my name be?" She asked.

"Cobra? You were the last to join the guild so you get to decide."

Cobra sighed and looked into Lucy's eyes, he reached into her mind and pulled at her memories and her likes. Then he found something that interested him.

"Luna," He said simply.

Everyone nodded, liking the name. Angel showed Lucy to her room, which was a shared room with Angel.

Lucy sat on the surprisingly comfortably bed. She looked around the room. It was white and blue, It had windows which let natural lighting through the light blue curtains. The room was a good size, much bigger than the one she had in Magnolia. Two queen sized beds on opposing walls. Angel's bed had a white lace, hanging from the railings of the head and foot boards, acting like a curtain to shied her sleeping form at night.

Angel entered the room with a tray of tea and bread.

"So Luna, we need to go shopping!" She said excitedly. Lucy smiled and nodded. All of her stuff was in Magnolia. But that's means all of her money was too, her smile slowly faded, as she told Angel about all of her items being in Magnolia, which was gone.

"Oh No problem! The guild gets paid for protecting lesser guilds. Brain lets us use the money for what ever we need so we'll just use that." Angel said as she pulled Lucy from the room.

* * *

The two girls weaved there ways through the crowded streets, they'd had already gotten Lucy a new wardrobe. Her new style consisted of the colors black and white. They bought multiple black cloaks that stopped at the waist in the front and then in the back it dropped all the way to the ground. They also got white dresses and skirts that were simple but cute, They completed the outfits with several pairs of boots from the colors of solid white and solid black to a mixture of the both in a checkered pattern. In all of the outfits a perfect section was cut out so Lucy could display her new guild mark proudly, Brain gave her a spell so when ever her guild mark was in danger of being seen in would turn the color of her skin perfectly blending in.

In one word Lucy's new wardrobe was, sexy. Now the girls were headed back to the guild, which was a small hall of in the woods.

When they got back Lucy happily got dressed and admired herself. But now her hair didn't match the bad-ass look of her outfit.

"Open Gate of the Crab! Cancer!" He showed up in a shower of gold and immediately set to work. When he was done Lucy opened her eyes and gasped when she looked in the mirror. He hair was long! How, Cancer did that with only scissors she had no idea. But the blonde locks were now to her waist, her long bangs now sweeping over one eye. He even added black high lights!

Angel walked back into the room and gasped at the sight of the pretty blonde.

"LUNA! YOU LOOK SO PERFECT!" She screamed.

And in his room Cobra was holding his ears and cursing his perfect hearing.

* * *

**Sorry guys if this seemed like a filler. I just wanted a chapter dedicated towards Lucy's adjustment into the guild. But anyway!**

**Lucy will be sad! She just lost her family. Of course she is sad. But at the moment in the story, she is just to over-whelmed to be even really thinking about it. And every time she does this new guild detracts her!**

**I hope it wasn't to OOC! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **


End file.
